The subject matter disclosed herein generally relates to optimization of power generation in microgrid control systems, and more particularly to systems and methods for error monitoring and handling in a microgrid control system.
Energy infrastructure, such as a “smart grid” infrastructure, may include power generation systems, power transmission systems, smart meters, digital communications systems, control systems (e.g., central and local controllers), and their related components. In particular, smart microgrid systems may include a plurality of assets, such as power generation sources, loads (e.g., power users or consumers), storage systems or devices, and/or mixed purposed systems or devices. In addition, microgrid systems may be standalone power generation and distribution networks, may be individually controllable parts of larger power generation and distribution networks, and/or may be a single facility with its own power generation sources, loads/users/consumers, storage systems/devices, and/or mixed purpose devices/systems.
In smart grid power systems, particularly in microgrid power systems, it is often desirable to control the dispatch of electrical generation, thermal generation, and energy storage in order to reduce operating costs, increase yield, and/or reduce losses concurrently. In some embodiments, such control over the dispatch may be referred to as optimization of the microgrid system. The optimization and control of microgrid systems may be done through optimization-oriented calculations, referred to as optimal dispatch scheduling (e.g., one or more control signals, commands or instructions transmitted to microgrid assets). In order to formulate an optimal dispatch schedule within a microgrid system, a variety of operational constraints and/or limitations are considered, such as, for example, those resulting from various microgrid assets within the microgrid system. Indeed, microgrid optimization and control may generally involve monitoring and commanding the various microgrid assets within the system. In some situations, it may be desirable to identify the different types of errors and/or undesired events that may occur during microgrid optimization and control. Further, it may be desirable to take appropriate action in response to the identified errors to reduce the impact of the errors on or within the microgrid system.